The present disclosure generally relates to a method and a system for determining an overall sentiment of a facility.
When consumers consider becoming customers of a business, they often research the quality of the business. Consumers may consult friends and family to learn of a business' reputation through word of mouth. Consumers may also consult third parties that rate business. Some of these third parties use a business rating score that indicates the business' reputation. For example, when a consumer considers going to a new restaurant, the consumer may perform an Internet search to find reviews of the restaurant posted by other Internet users.
Businesses further rely on business rating scores to adjust a quality of service provided by the business. For example, by identifying weaknesses in the business' structure or service in reviews of the business posted by other Internet users, a certain business may address those weaknesses in an attempt to improve its business structure or service.